


Golden

by la_Distance



Series: Сиквелы к "На одном дыхании" [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это любовь на всю жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Golden](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/94304) by kkgee. 



В Техасе в августе обычно жарче, чем в Лос-Анджелесе, но почему-то чувствуется одинаково. Джаред вылез из такси и вдохнул жар, совсем не тот, что оставил шесть часов назад. Он напоминал ему детство. Здесь воздух казался гуще. Вспоминались бесчисленные летние барбекю и субботы на озере. Он чувствовал себя дома.

Автоматические двери с жужжанием открылись, и Джаред вошел в благословенную прохладу освеженного кондиционером вестибюля гостиницы. Повесив сумку с багажом через плечо, он подошел к стойке регистрации. Его личная помощница сделала все возможное и невозможное, и Джареду оставалось только провести кредитной картой, и электронный ключ от номера был в его руке. Девушка за стойкой регистрации едва повела бровью на слова о том, что он съедет до утра.

Около лифта висела доска с анонсом вечерних мероприятий. Джаред быстро пробежал по ней взглядом, пока ждал, когда прибудет кабина. Он посмотрел на часы. Сорок пять минут до того, как начнутся торжества. Времени должно хватить.

Оказавшись в номере, он бросил сумку на кровать и отправился в душ - смыть с себя запах самолета, мышечную усталость, накопившуюся от почти трехчасового сидения в скрюченной позе, чуть ли не заведя ноги за уши. К сожалению, способностей Кайлы не хватило на то, чтобы забить ему место в бизнес-классе. Поэтому он летел, втиснувшись между храпящим торгашом и заискивающей фанаткой. Трехлетка, бивший ногами в спинку его кресла, добивал эту идиотскую картину.

Но все это стоило того, чтобы увидеть улыбку Дженсена.

Джаред быстро вытерся и обернул полотенце вокруг пояса. Он взял мобильник и задумался, как лучше? Позвонить или написать смс?

Если он знает Дженсена - а он знает - тот уже был в гостинице и сводил с ума весь персонал, убеждаясь, что каждая деталь для празднования золотой свадьбы его родителей в идеальном порядке. Дженсен предпочитал действовать бесстрастно, но когда дело касалось дорогих для него людей, он ни в чем не мог отказать. Джаред слишком часто получал выгоду с этой особенности, чтобы на нее жаловаться.

Голос Дженсена звучал затравленно, когда он ответил на звонок.

\- Привет, Джаред.

\- Привет. Как все идет?

\- Ну, цветы были не те, поставщики забыли вегетарианские блюда, и моя гомофобная тетя Элис всю неделю метала косые взгляды. А ты-то как?

Стресс в голосе Дженсена заставил бы Джареда почувствовать себя ужасно, если бы он не знал, что успокоит его. Достаточно важным способом.

\- Все нормально.

\- Съемки прошли хорошо?

Джаред улыбнулся. Он оплатил все, что накопил, низкими расходами, чтобы режиссер снял все его сцены первыми.

\- Само собой.

\- Это здорово, чувак. Слушай, я бы поговорил с тобой, но гости начнут приходить в любую минуту, а мне еще нужно проверить бармена и музыкантов.

\- Жаль. Я надеялся, что у тебя есть минутка, чтобы мне помочь, - Джаред выдал это мечтательно и с легкой грустью. Рассеянный Дженсен был слегка забавным, но пришло время сосредоточить его внимание.

\- Что ты хочешь? – фраза Дженсена последовала отрадно быстро. Безотказный.

\- Я хочу… - Джаред сделал паузу для большего воздействия. – Чтобы ты поднялся сюда и помог мне выбрать галстук к костюму.

\- Джаред?

\- Номер 802. Тебе бы стоило поторопиться, малыш. Гости начнут прибывать в любую минуту.

Он усмехнулся, разорвав звонок.

***  
Рука Джареда была уже на ручке, когда в дверь постучали. В считанные секунды в его руках оказался Дженсен, с выбитым из легких воздухом и прижатый спиной к двери. Джаред не сдержался от смеха.

\- Ты что, бегом сюда бежал?

\- Заткнись, - Дженсен крепко вцепился в плечи Джареда, ведя ртом по его подбородку. – Что ты здесь делаешь? Как…

Джаред прервал Дженсена поцелуем, скользнув языком между его губами. «Как» могло и подождать, а «что» было проще некуда. Прошло три недели с тех пор, как Дженсен удивил Джареда в Лос-Анджелесе. Показавшись в самое подходящее время, только потому что Джаред так нуждался в нем. Это была всего лишь ответная плата.

Когда Джаред наконец отстранился от поцелуя, а Дженсен потянулся ближе. Джаред взял лицо Дженсена в ладони и наклонил его голову так, чтобы их взгляды встретились.

\- Я скучал по тебе. И не хотел пропустить этот день.

Мягкость в дженсеновом лице никак не вязалась с его сухим тоном.

\- Знаешь, я могу это пережить и без тебя.

Джаред преувеличенно моргнул.

\- Да. Но разве ты хочешь?

\- Может, и нет, - Дженсен обвел взглядом Джареда с головы до пят. Его правая рука потянулась к узлу, держащему полотенце на бедрах Джареда. – Ух ты. Да ты ж почти голый.

Едва заметное движение запястья Джареда – и полотенце на полу.

\- А теперь я совсем голый. А ты нет. Давай сделаем что-нибудь с этим, ладно? – Джаред подвел Дженсена к кровати.

\- У нас нет времени…

Джаред толкнул его, и Дженсен упал спиной на матрас, привлекательно растянувшись на нем.

\- Доверься мне, это не займет много времени.  
Его пальцы скользнули к дженсенову ремню. Когда были расстегнуты и ремень, и кнопка, и молния, Джаред резко потянул за пояс брюк.

\- Приподнимись.

Джаред сдернул чисто отглаженные брюки, спуская их до коленей Дженсена. Очертания дженсенова члена во всей красе проступали под трусами. Джаред наклонил голову и зарылся носом в ткань, провел вдоль дженсенова стояка, перед тем как открыть рот около уже мокрой точки.

Дженсен вздохнул, бросив одну ладонь на кровать, а вторую запустив в волосы Джареда.

\- Джей…

Джаред просунул пальцы под материю, обхватывая ладонями его зад. Дженсен приподнялся немного, но этого хватило, чтобы Джаред стянул с него нижнее белье. Когда член Дженсена принял вертикальное положение, его встретили губы Джареда. Джаред облизнул вокруг основания, покрутил языком у самого кончика. Дженсен застонал, когда Джаред взял его член рукой, размазывая влагу. Когда Дженсен был скользкий от слюны, Джаред открыл рот и глубоко взял его.

Джаред всегда отсасывал рвано, но Дженсену было наплевать. Джареду и самому нравилось. Нравилась кожа Дженсена на языке, давление на горло, вкус Дженсена во рту. Он любил все это. И был в этом чертовски хорош.

Дженсен зажмурился, а Джаред держал глаза открытыми. Потому что он так любил наблюдать, как Дженсен кончает. Дженсен красиво ломался, когда Джаред доводил его до оргазма, его лицо наливалось румянцем, капли пота выступали над бровями. Сейчас Дженсен держался за покрывала, слегка вскидывая бедра, издавая легкие вздохи сквозь приоткрытый рот.

Джаред чувствовал себя так, будто может делать это вечно, но времени было в обрез. Он выпустил член Дженсена почти полностью, подхватил языком, придерживая влажной от слюны рукой. Пять толчков, и Дженсен выгнулся на кровати, распахнув глаза и выкрикивая:

\- Мой костюм!

У Джареда, возможно, и был запасной, а у Дженсена нет. Они не могли позволить себе выглядеть грязными, а у Джареда не возникало проблем с глотанием. Когда Дженсен кончил, имя Джареда длинным выдохом сорвалось с его губ.

И Джаред принял все, что получил.

***  
Двадцать минут и один спешный отсос спустя они бок о бок подошли в банкетный зал. Рука Джареда лежала на пояснице Дженсена. В теле Дженсена не было ни тени напряженности, и Джаред мысленно дал себе пять за хорошо проделанную работу.

Они не слишком опоздали, но зал уже наполнялся гостями. Родители Джареда стояли с Донной и Аланом. Вокруг было море знакомых лиц, и Джаред знал, что не пройдет и минуты, как оба они окажутся в разных концах зала. Дженсен остановился, поворачиваясь к Джареду и беря его за руку.

\- Я рад, что ты пришел.

Джаред услышал Маккензи и Мэган, провизжавших его имя почти хором, но предпочел мягко поцеловать Дженсена.

\- Всегда.

Когда они расцепились, девушки быстро подбежали, приведя за собой радостные семьи.

Дженсен улыбнулся.

\- Начнем вечеринку.

Это был вечер, полный хорошей еды и не менее хорошей компании. Джош произнес речь, от которой их отец рассмеялся. Слова Дженсена заставил их мать расплакаться. Зал наполнился любовью, воспоминаниями и смехом. И Джаред был так чертовски благодарен за возможность стать частью этого. Он держал Дженсена в поле зрения весь вечер, наблюдая, как он снует от стола к столу, проверяя, что у каждого есть все необходимое.

Когда музыканты заиграли музыку, Донна и Алан вышли на первый танец. Донна светилась, лицо Алана излучало гордость. Джаред не удержался от мысли, что, должно быть, в день свадьбы, все эти годы назад, они выглядели точно так же.

Ему хотелось такой же любви.

И она у него была.

Вдруг просто видеть Дженсена стало мало. Захотелось большей близости. Джаред пробрался сквозь танцующую толпу и нашел Дженсена. Дженсен наблюдал за своими родителями, каждая черта его лица светилась счастьем. Джаред обеими руками обнял Дженсена и притянул спиной к себе. Дженсен наклонил голову, и вот оно – та улыбка, делающая все стоящим того.

\- Джей.

\- Привет, малыш.

Дженсен положил руки на джаредовы, сложенные на его талии. Он кивнул в сторону танцпола.

\- Это классно, правда?

Джаред опустил подбородок на плечо Дженсена. Они плавно покачивались под звуки оркестра, игравшего «At Last».

\- Да. А знаешь, что еще лучше?

\- Скажи мне.

\- За все почти сорок лет - ты и я.

Дженсен прикрыл глаза и повернул лицо, зарывшись в волосы Джареда. Джаред чувствовал, как по его телу прошла дрожь, когда он прошептал:

\- Я хочу так же.

Джаред крепче сжал Дженсена в руках.

\- У тебя это будет, Джен. Клянусь.

Дженсен издал звук, похожий на тихий вздох, и скользнул губами по Джаредовым, жестко целуя его. Джаред тоже не мог дождаться конца вечеринки. Пластиковый ключ прожигал дыру в кармане. Наверху была большая двуспальная кровать, и Джаред ждал не дождался, чтобы увидеть Дженсена, разложенного на ней.

Он отстранился и посмотрел вокруг в поисках небезызвестной тетушки Элис, метавшей на них молнии через весь банкетный зал. И да, Дженсен действительно не врал о ее взгляде. Джаред подмигнул ей и подарил Дженсену еще один поцелуй.

\- Сколько мы должны здесь оставаться?

Губы Дженсена распухли, лицо налилось румянцем. Он с предвкушением смотрел на доску с планом выходов. И на планы о большой двуспальной кровати.

\- Минут пятнадцать? Я попрощаюсь со своими. Хорошо?

Джаред кивнул, потому что «хорошо» уже не надо было скрывать.

\- I’m golden.  
________________  
Golden – синоним good, alright. Тут переплетение слов «золотая свадьба» и этой фразы Джареда. Я хз как тут подобрать.


End file.
